


Sweet Dreams

by Alpha_0mega



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, F/F, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, bottom vi, clems sex drive is too big for her own good, top clem, violet just wanted to sleep dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_0mega/pseuds/Alpha_0mega
Summary: "It looked like you were having quite the dream there, babe."Looking down, the blonde noticed her hand inside her own shorts. She pulled it out frantically, the blush painting her features darkened significantly as she put together what happened. Clementine giggled at Violet's flustered state before rolling on top of her. Laying directly on top of the dumbfounded girl, she trailed her finger down her neck, reveling in the shivers it brought on her skin and the goosebumps left in her wake. "You know, your dream could come true if you just do one simple thing."





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> -Modern AU  
-Clem and Vi are seniors in HS  
-Clem is 18 and Vi is 19
> 
> Super descriptive and pretty damn intense so turn back if you value your innocence XD  
Also I was "a bit" drunk when I wrote one particular scene towards the end (you'll know when you get there, trust me) but I kept it for whatever reason so heads up hehe  
More Top Clem action for those who like it ;)

"Violet!"

Clementine pulled the girl in for a tight embrace as soon as she opened the door. She held on for a little while as she breathed in the subtle scent of Violet's lavender perfume, a soft smile gracing her features. 

After they parted, Clementine gazed right into the ocean eyes she fell in love with before gently taking the girl's hand and leading her inside. "Thanks for agreeing to stay with me the whole week while Lee's away on that business trip. How was choir practice by the way?"

"It was good, Ms. Carley said we were gonna kill it at next month's contest. And no problem. I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to hang out with my favorite girl," Violet winked as she pecked her cheek. "Though I'm kinda surprised he's okay with this considering the last time he caught us here alone."

Laughter burst from the brunette as images of Lee catching the blonde on top of her in a heated make out session came flooding through her mind. "You should've seen your face! You looked  _ so _ pale. Like, paler than usual."

Violet's face burned bright at the memory, looking away from the hysterical girl. "Well excuse me for being in fear of getting killed by my girlfriend's father. You said he wasn't gonna be back till eight!"

Clementine shrugged, still recovering from her fit, "How was I supposed to know he forgot his papers? Anyway, I told him  _ Duck _ was gonna keep me company."

"Wow, Clementine Everett lying to her dad just so she can have her girlfriend come over? What happened to innocent little sweetpea?" Violet teased.

"You of all people should know that I'm far from innocent," the curly haired girl replied, leaning in for a soft kiss. Before things could escalate further, they pulled away and smiled at each other lovingly. "Come on, let's head up to my room."

-

"So…" Clementine trailed off as she and Violet entered her room, closing the door behind her.

"So."

"It's just you," she said, slowly walking closer to the older girl, "And me."

Clementine placed her hand on Violet's sharp jawline, thumb idly stroking her cheek, as the other rested on her waist. She stepped close and the blonde's breath caught in her throat as she felt her girlfriend's curves flush against her own. Feeling intimidated by the sparks of desire hidden behind her light brown irises threatening to combust.

Staring hungrily at Violet's plump pink lips, Clementine could no longer control herself, leaning forward and meeting her girlfriend's mouth. Violet softly whimpered against Clem's lips, taken aback by the passion radiating from the kiss.

As lips continued to ravish each other, Clementine led Violet over to her bed and sat her down. Positioning herself on her lap, she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck to keep her in place. Violet attempted to pull away, only making Clem's arms tighten and push her even closer, deepening the kiss.

Violet leaned as far back as she could, trying to dodge the girl's frantic kisses. "Clem, I-" she started before being interrupted by the younger girl's lips. "As much as I-" Another kiss. 

Clementine finally broke the kiss, only to trail her lips down the blonde's slender neck as Violet spoke again. Her voice was shaky from the soft lips against her sensitive flesh. "As much as I want to do this, I'm exhausted."

The brunette ignored the other girl completely, coaxing her onto her back as she continued peppering kisses all over soft, porcelain skin. She began fumbling with Violet's belt, only to be stopped by a firm but gentle grip on her wrist. 

"Clem."

"Please, Vi," the younger girl pleaded, stroking Violet's hair, "We haven't been intimate with each other in weeks."

"I know, babe," Violet replied, pressing a chaste kiss on Clementine's pouted lips, "But we've got all week. Tonight let's just cuddle, okay?"

Clementine sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes as she grumbled under her breath. "...Fine." Violet smiled apologetically at her as she gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Standing up from the bed, she walked over to Clem's closet to pick out more comfortable clothes to sleep in. When she finished, she began stripping off the clothes she was wearing, giving her girlfriend a full view. Biting her lip, the brunette felt her insides churn with both arousal and frustration at not being able to do anything. "Seriously?" she whined.

"What?" Violet looked to her confused before a light pink dusted across her features as she noticed Clementine's dilated amber eyes scanning over her figure.

"You can't just say no to sex and then strip right in front of me! Tease."

Playfully rolling her eyes, she gave the girl a knowing smirk. "I'm sorry, should I change in the bathroom instead?"

Clementine huffed, crossing her arms but keeping her gaze on her lover's half-naked body. "...No..."

Violet chuckled at the girl's response, putting on the new clothes and climbing into the bed beside her. She turned off the table lamp before pulling the covers around her and Clementine. Hugging onto the girl's waist and placing a soft, loving kiss on the side of her head, she finally allowed her heavy eyelids to fall.

"Night, Clem."

"Night, Vi."

-

Golden orbs glowed dimly in the room shrouded in darkness. It's been almost two hours since Clementine got in bed, and she doesn't feel the least bit tired. As it turned out, she was far too pent up, her arousal uncomfortable enough to keep her awake despite her best efforts. The sight of her girlfriend's peaceful face next to her and the adorable soft snores she emitted certainly didn't help matters either.

Tossing and turning, trying out various positions, all of it failed to put the frustrated girl's mind at ease. Huffing, she decided to simply lay on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Getting so lost in her own mind, Clementine nearly missed the soft sounds from beside her.

Turning her head to the side, Clementine was met with Violet squirming slightly in her slumber, light whimpers escaping her. The brunette's eyebrows furrowed, worried that her girlfriend was having a nightmare.

Her concerned look shifted into confusion as she realized the noises coming from the sleeping girl didn't seem like they were brought on by fear. Quite the opposite, in fact. Violet sounded as if she was quite comfortable. Almost like she-

"Mm, Clem…" Amber eyes snapped wide open as a rush of warmth crept up her neck and spread to the tips of her ears. Clementine was at a loss for words. 

Her girlfriend was sleeping peacefully, having a wet dream about  _ her _ right next to her.

An internal war raged within the brunette's brain. She wondered whether or not she should wake her up. Panicking slightly, she looked all around her room, as if it would help find a solution.

The blanket wrapped around them shifted a bit, the ruffling sound of fabric piercing the dead silent air. Soft moans filled the room as Clementine swallowed hard, realization hitting her like a freight train. Not being able to help herself, she gently pulled down the blanket, careful not to rouse the girl from her pleasant slumber. 

An almost inaudible gasp fell from her mouth as she eyed her girlfriend. Her tank top was bunched up around her chest, exposing her toned stomach, and her hand was inside her shorts. Movements so subtle you would miss it if you blink, but fortunately for Clementine, her eyes were glued open, unable to shut even if she wanted to as she took in the scene unfolding before her.

Biting her lip to try and calm her jumping nerves, Clementine felt the pulses in her core gradually intensify. Her brain told her this was wrong, that she shouldn't be watching her girlfriend in such a private moment. 

But she couldn't pry her eyes away even if she tried.

Clementine sighed, pushing away all her inhibitions and studied Violet's actions intently. Squirming uncomfortably as the sounds of pleasure increased in volume, she found herself giving in to her primal urges.

She slithered her hand past the waistband of her own shorts, noticing that her panties were already done for. Tan fingers inched closer and closer, running through the patch of downy curls. The brunette let out a shaky breath as she finally reached her destination, feeling how wet she was already.

Looking back towards the blonde, Clementine began slowly circling her fingers on her throbbing cunt, her girlfriend's pleasure fueling her own. As Violet's moans continued pouring from her mouth, Clementine picked up her pace. Her moans grew louder and her breathing went uneven as she continued watching her lover.

Honey gold eyes filled to the brim with lust and desire as they scanned over the sleeping girl, admiring how her pretty face looked so relaxed and so aroused at the same time, and the way her slender body writhed in sweet, sweet pleasure. Without a second thought, Clementine pulled down her shorts and drenched panties completely before discarding them to the floor, giving her much easier access as she continued where she left off.

Intense flames of passion ignited within Clementine, filling her whole being with powerful feelings of want and need. Touching herself felt relieving, partially taming the fiery lust that clouded her mind all night. But god, did she wish she could have a more fun and satisfying experience. She desperately wishes she could at the very least pull Violet's shorts down fully, giving her a full, unobstructed view of her girlfriend's most sacred parts. But she didn't want to end the show prematurely, so she settled for what she had.

Sliding two fingers inside her entrance, Clementine tried to muffle her sounds with her free hand. Her panic and worry from before dissipating entirely, she began pumping her digits in and out of her entrance. It didn't feel nearly as good as being touched by Violet herself, but it would do for now, Clementine decided. 

Finding it harder and harder to contain her moans, the girl gave up, not even bothering as she increased her speed. As tempted as she was to shut her eyes, the pleasure starting to overtake her, she forced them open. Not wanting to miss even a second of Violet in her own personal euphoria. 

After a minute, her quick breaths turned to heavy pants and her moans echoed through the room completely unrestrained. The tension built rapidly in her stomach, not unlike a rubber band being pulled further and further until eventually...it snapped. A loud, high pitched cry erupted from her mouth as she released herself onto her fingers.

As Clementine rode out her high, Violet's eyes started to flutter open, awoken by the sharp noise. She looked to the younger girl confusedly before her vision refocused, suddenly wide awake as her face burned bright red. "Clem…? W-what are you doing?"

The brunette's head snapped at the sound of her girlfriend's raspy voice, her eyes widened and heat rose to her cheeks at being caught. But she then felt a random wave of confidence roll over her, smirking at the dumbfounded girl with hunger in her eyes and sticking her soaked digits into her mouth, sucking off her own juices. "Enjoying the show."

Violet blinked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "The what?" 

"It looked like you were having quite the dream there, babe."

Looking down, the blonde noticed her hand inside her own shorts. She pulled it out frantically, the blush painting her features darkened significantly as she put together what happened. Clementine giggled at Violet's flustered state before rolling on top of her. Laying directly on top of the dumbfounded girl, she trailed her finger down her neck, reveling in the shivers it brought on her skin and the goosebumps left in her wake. "You know, your dream could come true if you just do one simple thing."

Violet's hard thudded in her chest, feeling intimidated by the way Clementine was eyeing her as if she were a full-course meal. "W-what's that?"

"Close your eyes," the brunette whispered, her lips mere millimeters away from Violet's.

Shaking slightly in nervousness and anticipation, the blonde obeyed, her eyelids slowly covering her sea foam orbs. She was surrounded by darkness, the only thought going through her mind was the feeling of Clementine's small, warm body pressed against her own. 

After a beat of silence, she felt a pair of lips on hers, moving slowly against them. Violet melted into this kiss, humming contently and moving her lips in sync with her girlfriend's. She suddenly felt soft skin and warmth on her exposed stomach, recognizing it as Clem's hand. She tensed slightly at the unexpected action before relaxing once more.

It felt so surreal to Violet. The unpredictability of feeling Clementine's hand sliding lower down but not seeing it made her mind race. Wondering when she would end her torture, but never knowing for certain.

"Feel tired now?" Clementine asked, her fingertips barely sneaking past the waistband of her lover's panties.

"No..." Violet breathed, feeling like she was going to explode if she had to wait a second longer.

"Just say the word, baby," Clementine purred, her hot breath hitting the blonde's lips.

"Please, Clem."

"Please what?" she teased, absolutely delighted at how the tables have turned.

Violet lifted her hips slightly, desperately craving the feeling of Clem's nimble fingers. "Please touch me."

"With pleasure," Clementine smirked victoriously, threading her fingers through the patch of blonde hair and cupping Violet's womanhood. She subconsciously licked her lips as she relished in the damp, sticky feeling on her palm. "Jesus, Vi, you're so wet. Just how I like it."

Whining, Violet started to lightly grind against Clementine's hand, needing the friction to alleviate the aching between her legs. The brunette chuckled softly at the girl's actions before finally giving her what she wanted. 

Burying two digits deep inside her entrance, Clementine relished in the feeling of her lover's moist, tight walls wrapped around her fingers. Violet let out a sharp gasp which turned into a long, drawn out moan, slightly taken off-guard. 

Usually Clementine would start off with just one finger and ease in the rest, but the way Violet was so pent up and needy had awoken a dark, primal part of her starving for her lover's pleasure. She wanted to see Violet's body squirm in sweet delight at the pure bliss she goes through. She wanted to hear the pretty, needy noises falling from her mouth and hear her scream her name to the heavens. 

And she wanted to be the reason why.

The brunette had plenty of experience making love to her girlfriend, knowing all the ways to drive her insane and have her begging for more. Quickening her thrusts as Violet's breathing did the same, curling her fingers on exit to appease those sensitive walls, and occasionally giving her clit a flick of the thumb. 

Seeing the older girl's pretty face expressing so much satisfaction and knowing that she was the cause of it, Clementine couldn't help but smother her lips with her own as her clever fingers continued their hard work. 

This kiss was the most passionate and sloppy of the day, moving their mouths frantically against each other until Clementine bit down on Violet's bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth. Groaning lightly, the blonde parted her lips, allowing her lover to slide in her warm tongue. Their tongues battled for dominance until Clem easily gained the upper hand, hungrily exploring every corner of Violet's mouth as if she hadn't already done so hundreds of times before. She swallowed each and every one of her girlfriend's moans eagerly, not even caring for the saliva dribbling down their chins.

Desire and adrenaline fueling her actions, Clementine added a third finger, spreading Violet's hole wider as the girl gasped sharply, knuckles turning white from how tight her grip was on the bed sheets. After a few minutes, Clementine felt Volet's walls tighten even further, squeezing her fingers and trapping them inside. A smile tugged on her lips at the knowledge of what would soon follow. Finding it difficult to thrust her fingers, she settled for curling them and stroking the girl's wet walls. Pulling away from the girl, Clementine swiped her tongue across Violet's lips before uttering a dark, lustful command.

"Cum for me, Vi."

At the girl's order, Violet gave in, letting go completely as Clementine felt a rush of hot, sticky substance encasing her digits still knuckle-deep in the girl's entrance. 

As the blonde rode out her orgasm, the brunette pulled her soaked digits out, causing Violet to whine at the loss, and moved them up towards Violet's face. The pale girl weakly took the glistening fingers into her mouth, sucking off her own cum. Clementine watched her girlfriend's actions carefully, pleasantly surprised by her willingness.

Just as Violet grabbed the crumpled up blanket to cover herself once more, Clementine gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her actions. "Hey, we're not done here."

"W-we're not?" Violet gulped.

"You didn't let me make love to you in weeks, Vi.  _ Weeks _ . I'd say, we have a lot to make up for. In other words…" she seductively purred, leaning towards the flustered girl's ear and nibbling it. "I'm gonna make you cum. So. Many. Times."

A needy whimper tumbled from the blonde's lips as the all too familiar sensation in her lower region returned full-force. 

At that point, Violet knew this was going to be a long night.

The brunette sat up, knees on both sides of the girl, before lifting her shirt off, exposing her small, perky mounds. Violet watched her lover's actions intently. Entranced by her perfect curves and toned caramel body, before being snapped out of it by a tug on the hem of her tank top. She lifted her back up a few inches, allowing Clementine to remove her tank top and revealing her slightly smaller breasts. Clementine felt her mouth water at the sight of the gentle swell of her girlfriend's chest and the perky, rosy nipples just begging for her mouth.

She cupped the blonde's cleavage, feeling the subtle weight of them in her hand as her thumbs caressed the soft flesh. "I've missed your cute little tits," Clem breathed as chills went down Violet's spine from the hot breath on her hardened bud.

Leaning towards the right breast, Clementine peppered kisses all around the skin until she found a spot she liked and latched on, drawing a soft moan from Violet. She pulled away to admire the red bloom she had left before putting her attention on the nipple, slowly rolling her tongue over it before puckering her lips and sucking softly. She then trailed kisses to the other breast, repeating her actions as Violet's breath quickened and her core throbbed violently.

Pulling away from her chest, Clementine trailed her lips down her soft, pale stomach as Violet's heart beat harder the closer she got. The brunette gently pulled the girl's slim but toned thighs apart, salivating at the sight of the glistening, swollen folds completely exposed in front of her. Her mind raced, millions of lustful thoughts running through her brain as her amber orbs aflame with passion. Not even realizing she was staring until Violet cleared her throat. 

Flushing slightly, Clementine started off with a slow lick along Violet's folds from back to front, slightly parting but not quite penetrating. The blonde gasped sharply at the sudden moist sensation before exhaling softly. Clementine swallowed the bit of slick she had picked up, humming at the delectable taste of Violet's sweet juices on her taste buds. Her fiery gold eyes reflected the desire and want that burned intensely within her as she refocused on the soaking wet cunt before her. Leaning closer to the point where her nose made contact with her girlfriend's heat, she muttered one word, laced with intoxicating lust, before getting to work.

"Hungry."

Violet threw her head back against the bed, her body curling up slightly before releasing the tension alongside a long, drawn out moan. Clementine didn't even bother easing into it, losing all self-control and letting her primal urges take over. Sounds of satisfaction filled the air and bounced off the walls as Violet squirmed constantly at the immense pleasure brought by her girlfriend. Clementine then wrapped her arms securely around her thighs, keeping the girl in place as she continued eating her out. Violet reached her hands out to grab fistfuls of thick dark curls, pushing her lover even deeper into her heat as the brunette groaned at the action, the sound vibrating through Violet's whole body.

Clementine's tongue worked on all the spots she knew would drive the older girl absolutely wild, lapping at her entrance, swirling around her clit, and writing her name with her tongue as if she were claiming Violet for herself. The moans and whimpers emitting from the blonde encouraged Clem to speed up her actions, happily licking and slurping up all the juices that spilled from the girl's womanhood.

Violet sat up slightly to admire her beautiful girlfriend hard at work. The sight of Clementine's head of curly brown locks bobbing up and down as her skillful tongue absolutely ravished her brought Violet mere centimeters from the edge. Her insides twisted, her whole body tensed, her toes curled as she struggled to get words out amongst the overwhelming pleasure. "FffffUCK CLEM, I'M CLOSE!"

Looking up to meet the green-eyed girl's gaze, Clementine smirked lustfully, desire clear on her features as she opened her mouth to plead to her lover. "Give it to me, Vi."

Clementine engulfed as much of Violet's womanhood as she could with her mouth, sucking harshly and drawing a moan of sweet, sweet agony from the blonde. With a final flick of the girl's bundle of nerves, the heat rapidly building up in the pit of her stomach burst like a balloon overfilled with air.

Her grip on the brunette's hair tightened even further, pushing her as deep into her heat as physically possible and screaming her girlfriend's name as she came hard inside Clementine's mouth. Clementine laughed joyfully against the blonde's core, eagerly allowing Violet's cum to ooze into her mouth as Violet rode her orgasm out on her face. As Violet's hips jolted sporadically, Clementine waited until they ceased completely before pulling away and licking up every last drop that remained. She kept it all in her mouth for a bit, letting her taste buds savor the taste before swallowing, fulfilling her appetite for now. 

"Mm, delicious."

"Cleeeem…" Violet groaned, shyly turning her head away from the girl's intimidatingly lustful gaze, the red coating her skin turning a few shades darker.

"What?" Clementine shrugged with a smile plastered on her face. Her heart fluttered at her girlfriend's adorable display. "It's true. Honestly, I'd much rather eat your cum than the shit they serve in the cafeteria any day."

Looking back at the brunette, Violet performed one of her signature full-body eye rolls, something Clementine secretly loved. "Alright, no problem. We'll just sneak into the bathroom every lunch period and just fuck each other instead."

"I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"Clem," Violet warned sternly.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! Well, kind of. It doesn't have to be  _ everyday _ but maybe once in a-"

"Clem!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Clementine said, giggling as she raised her hands in mock surrender. Her face then lit up, a figurative light bulb turning on inside her head. "Hold on, I have an idea."

Violet sat up, watching on in intrigue as the younger girl made her way to her closet. She couldn't help but stare as Clementine bent down, giving her a pleasant view of the girl's bare ass, getting turned on once again. Not even noticing as Clem began pulling out stacks of clothing and dug into the back until her voice cut her off from her wild thoughts. "Aha! Found it!"

Standing up and turning around, Clementine hid her hands behind her back, looking to the curious blonde as glint of passion and mischief shone in her dilated pupils. She intentionally dragged out the reveal, causing Violet's heart to pound against her ribcage in anticipation. Smirking at the girl who was on the edge of her seat, she finally brought her hands in front of her, revealing an 8 inch purple strap-on.

Violet's emerald eyes bulged out and her jaw practically dropped to the floor. Her mouth closed and opened like a fish, feeling at a loss for words. "What the fuck…" she whispered.

"Surprised?" Clementine asked as she strutted back over to the flabbergasted girl, smirk still present on her features..

"I uh… You could say that," the blonde mumbled under her breath as heat spread across her cheeks. "Clem, how the hell did you get that?"

"Would you believe me if I said Louis gave it to me for my birthday last month?"

Violet raised an eyebrow at the answer, shaking her head in disbelief. "Okay, what the fuck? How did  _ he  _ get that then? And why?"

Clementine shrugged in response, "He's rich. And I think you know why."

"Well, it explains the color at least. Fucking Louis," Violet muttered.

"But I mean, it would be pretty rude to waste a gift," the brunette whispered softly, crawling back onto the bed and easing Violet onto her back once more.

"Yeah, it would," Violet replied, her voice just as soft. Clementine crawled on top of her, meeting her lips for a sweet, passionate kiss full of love and affection. After a minute she pulled away, shifting back until she was sitting in front of Violet's lower body. Eager to test out her new toy, she began putting it on, adjusting the straps. Violet's eyes were glued to the toy, taking in its size and wondering if it would even fit inside her, gulping nervously at the thought.

"I've been dying to use this thing on you," Clementine admitted, gazing into Violet's eyes with her own, clouded by lust as a spark of want lit up within them.

Hand shaking with excitement, Clementine aimed the head towards the blonde's entrance. Anticipation bubbling up in the pit of her stomach, she was just about to enter Violet before she noticed the girl's blank expression, her eyes not blinking and her body slightly trembling in fear.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked softly, the desire that laced her eyes moments ago turning to concern. 

"Yeah, I'm um, I'm good," Violet swallowed dryly, "Just a little nervous. It's uh, it's pretty big."

"Hey, I'll take it slow, alright?" Clementine reassured, caressing her thigh.

The blonde took several deep breaths to calm her racing heart, nodding at her girlfriend and giving her a small smile. Clementine returned it with a wide grin before pressing the head to Violet's entrance, penetrating slowly and carefully. She didn't want to hurt the girl, she would never forgive herself if she did. 

Violet inhaled sharply at the sensation, never having been spread apart that wide before. A squeak escaped her lips as Clementine slid the toy in all the way, grimacing in slight pain as tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes. 

"H-holy f-fuck…"

Clementine looked to her alarmed, her eyes wide and concern visible in her features. But as overwhelmed as Violet was from this new feeling, she refused to let it stop them. Not when she knew how excited her girlfriend was to try it. 

Steeling her nerves, she began rolling her hips steadily to try and adjust to the length and girth of the toy. After a moment, most of the initial pain she felt subsided, leaving her with that familiar feeling of lustful need between her legs. She nodded at Clementine, encouraging her to continue. 

"Okay, Clem, you can do it now." The brunette merely gave her a worried look in response. Violet reached her hand out to hold Clem's, stroking it gently with her thumb as reassurance. "It's okay, baby. I'm ready."

"I-I don't wanna hurt you…" Clementine whispered, her mind conflicting as raging sexual desire clashed with protectiveness.

"You could never hurt me. Clem, look at me." The younger girl to her lover, gasping quietly as she took notice of the dark, smoldering green orbs filled with passion, pupils blown wide. That along with the pale, lean body laid naked and open before her made it all the harder to resist. "Do whatever you want to me, baby. I'm yours, my body is yours. I want you, Clem. I  _ need _ you."

The lust that burned in Violet's ocean eyes and the neediness in her voice had Clementine giving in to her inner desire. She pulled out almost entirely before pushing back in, noticing that the toy slid in much easier and more smoothly than the first time. The corner of her lips quirked up as she realized it must have been due to Violet's fluids lubricating it. With every gentle thrust of Clem's hips, Violet started to adapt to the sensation of being filled up so much. The pain fading away more and more until she now felt nothing but pure, sweet pleasure.

"Is this okay?"

Much more confident than before, Violet nodded, looking directly into her lover's passion filled eyes. "Yeah," she answered, spreading her thighs wider apart as if to prove her point. "Don't baby me, Clem. I can take it." 

A smirk worked its way onto Clem's lips and a giddy feeling bubbled up in her stomach. God, did she love a girl who doesn't chicken out. She began increasing the speed of her thrusts, basking in the moans that filled the air like music. But she refused to go much faster, still worried about hurting her girlfriend. Violet growled in frustration as the throbbing in her core reached unbearable levels, needing the brunette to stop holding back and give it her all.

"Harder, Clem! Fuck me!" 

At Violet's desperate command, something snapped inside Clementine, overriding her concern and hesitance entirely. A wildfire of passion and desire exploded within her, lust coursed through her veins, her once shimmering golden eyes turning dark and cloudy, and her mind completely blanked. Focused on nothing but the need to bring her lover to the brink of ecstasy.

Digging her fingers deep into the white flesh of Violet's hips, Clementine pulled her in as close as possible before ramming full force. Her tanned thighs slapped hard against Violet's paler ones repeatedly as a delicious wet sound filled the air. Clementine's mouth watered thinking about how good her lover would taste being so aroused. 

Violet damn near screamed out her moans by this point. Never had she been fucked this hard before, the sensation overwhelming her as much as it pleased her. "Yes, yes, yes! Fuck, Clem… Just like that, baby!"

The brunette loved every second of this. As much as she loved her girlfriend's tough, fearless, doesn't-take-shit-from-anyone attitude, she loved this just as much. 

She loved how submissive Violet could be, allowing Clementine to utterly dominate and control her whenever she pleased.

She loved how she turned into jelly in her grasp. 

She loved how her beautiful figure trembled within her fingertips.

As Clementine continued pounding hard into Violet, the moans falling from her mouth became more choked-up, the blonde no longer able to form coherent words, and her whole body shook violently. The knot in her stomach twisted tighter and tighter until she reached her third orgasm of the night, crying out profanities as her back arched to sky, releasing her juices onto the toy.

Even as Violet came, Clementine did not relent. Instead, she pulled the still recovering blonde on top of her, catching her completely off guard. Clem laid down on her back with Violet hovering inches above her, still attached to the toy. She began pounding into Violet once again, finding it a little hard in the position she was in but not letting it stop her. The blonde froze in shock at the suddenness of it all before rolling with it, riding her girlfriend as the brunette continued her motions. The two of them moved in rhythm, as if it were a well choreographed dance. 

Clementine sat up slightly, stopping to catch her breath as she eyed the girl in front of her. She gently rubbed her hands up and down Violet's soft sides, entranced by the way her slim body moved as she rode her. Biting her lip as her attention moved towards her stomach, mesmerized by the way her faint abs contracted and expanded. 

Having finally regained her energy, she continued her thrusting while burying her face in Violet's chest. Biting, licking, and sucking hard on her breasts as if she hadn't eaten in months. Leaving her mark on every spot she touched. Feeling absolutely overwhelmed by all the stimulation, Violet abruptly held onto the younger girl's bare back, clawing at it. Clementine hissed in equal parts pain and pleasure, unintentionally biting down hard on Violet's collar bone in response, receiving a low groan from the girl.

After a minute, Violet could no longer keep up with her lover's motions, leaving Clementine to pick up her pace as compensation. Violet's entire body tensed up as she hugged her lover tightly, burying her head in the crook of her neck. Eyes rolled to the back of her head as she moaned breathily, emptying her fluids yet again. 

After what felt like hours, Clementine pulled out from the girl completely, admiring the way her girlfriend's cum coated the entirety of the toy before sticking it front of the exhausted girl's face.

"Clean it."

Violet only paused for a second to take in the girl's order before complying. She took as much of the length as she could into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth as her tongue collected the slick that covered the toy. Once she was done, she didn't hesitate before licking her lips and swallowing her own cum. 

Clementine watched on in awe. Cheeks burning brightly as she bit her lip, feeling completely turned on by the display she just witnessed. God, did she love her girlfriend. "Good girl. I wanna try just one more position. Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah. L-let's do it," Violet replied, feeling totally spent but wanting to please her lover as much as Clementine pleased her.

Trying her best to push her still lingering lust aside, the brunette asked again for confirmation, not wanting to take advantage of her. "Are you sure, babe? We can stop if you're too tired." 

"N-no. Don't stop." Still seeing the uncertainty on Clem's face, Violet leaned up to leave a long, passionate kiss on her lips. She broke the kiss, forehead leaning against the brunette's as she gazed deep into those captivating amber eyes she fell in love with. "Don't fucking stop, baby," she whispered seductively. Shivers went down Clementine's spine as her girlfriend's warm breath hit her lips before smiling warmly.

"Turn around and go on your hands and knees," she instructed. The blonde complied immediately, not even questioning it as she waited in anticipation, feeling the all-too familiar aching between her thighs return. 

The smile on Clem's face broadened, feeling so lucky to have a girl like Violet, who trusted her unconditionally. As Violet got into position, a wild blush covered her face as she took in the sight of her girlfriend's cute, perky butt. So exposed and vulnerable and ready for her. Clementine shifted closer to the girl, absentmindedly caressing the soft, white skin of her backside and running her hands up and down her toned thighs as if she were in a trance. 

"So beautiful."

Violet's breath caught in her throat as she could only feel but not see her lover's actions, resorting to her defensive snarkiness to mask her nervousness. "Don't know how you can say that considering I have, like, no ass."

"Hey," Clementine said, pulling her hand back and smacking the blonde's right cheek. Violet jumped at the unexpected action, a small squeak escaping her throat. "What did I say about talking about yourself like that? Like I've said before, I don't care that you aren't the curviest girl in the world, you're still a goddess in my eyes," she said, kissing the spot she had struck. "And FYI, you do have an ass. Trust me, I've got a pretty damn good view of it right now."

Pink dusted across the blonde's cheeks, rolling her eyes at that last remark but unable to fight the small smile that tugged her lips. Clementine repositioned the head of the toy to Violet's swollen folds once more, except from behind this time. Her fluids provided a smooth, wet entry and her walls, having been spread so far apart, were no longer as tight as they had been, allowing the brunette to slide in effortlessly. 

She grabbed onto both sides of Violet's rear and began thrusting in and out of the girl once more. Lust and desire fogged her mind as she let her primal side take control again. She removed one hand and tightly gripped a fistful of ash blonde locks before tugging it back, drawing a groan of both pain and pleasure from Violet's mouth. Loud, needy moans erupted from the blonde, driving Clementine crazy as she pounded into her girlfriend faster, harder, and deeper. She caressed Violet's right butt cheek before slapping it hard, the older girl no longer startled by the action and accepting it wholeheartedly. The brunette smirked, admiring the red hand print left on her lover's milky white skin.

The sound of Violet's wetness, Clem's thighs and hand slapping against her lover's ass, the violent creaking of the bed, and Violet's loud, throaty moans bounced off the walls and echoed through the halls of the house. They wouldn't be surprised if they had woken up the whole block with their actions, but neither could care less as all their attention was solely placed on each other.

Clementine tugged Violet's head a bit further back, leaning forward to purr seductively into her ear. "Good girl, Vi. You're doing so good." She winded her arm back to place another hard slap on the girl's rear, loving how the sound seemed to vibrate throughout the room.

After a few more minutes of intense pounding, Violet's joint began to wobble, her arms and knees giving out as she sunk into the bed, all her strength depleted. This didn't deter the brunette, however, as she not only continued her motions but also sped them up, desperately wanting to bring her lover over the edge one last time.

Giving Violet's hair another pull, Clementine hit that special part she knew drove Violet completely insane with all that remained of her strength. 

"Good girl," Clementine cooed softly to her as she brought the girl to her fifth and final climax of the night.

Only this orgasm was quite different from the others. This time, Violet didn't feel the earth shatter or the ground beneath her feet crumble down. Fireworks didn't go off in her brain and blinding lights didn't flash before her eyes. 

This time, she felt soft and warm. Her bones and muscles felt like they were melting as she sunk into the bed. She felt delicate and fragile. She felt like her whole world was complete and that for once in her life, everything made sense.

Above all else, Violet felt peaceful. 

As the tremors and heavy breathing evened out, Clementine exited from the starstruck girl, dragging her hand across the length of the toy to collect all the juices that coated it and doing the same to Violet's dripping folds. 

She played a bit with the slick she had gathered on her fingertips, relishing in its soft consistency and stickiness before bringing it down to her lower region. Closing her eyes, she stuck her fingers into her entrance, spreading Violet's cum inside her own vagina as she hummed in satisfaction. Hearing a soft whimper beside her, her eyes fluttered open and she glanced to the blonde watching her every move, her face a dark shade of red. 

"Why…?"

Clementine's lips formed into a smirk, chuckling lightly as her heart melted at her adorable girlfriend. "You can't exactly cum inside me, so next best thing," she stated matter-of-factly. Blush still present on her features, the blonde rolled her eyes before laying back down and looking up at the ceiling.

Violet's head spun around in circles, feeling light-headed and dizzy as if she could just float to the sky and stay there for all eternity. Completely drained of practically everything inside her, she simply lied down on the bed, attempting to recover and reflect on all the interesting turn of events of the night. It all felt so surreal that she wouldn't be surprised if it were all a dream. But she knew it was real as soon as her girlfriend crawled up beside her, giving her a look so full of love she could explode.

"You did so good, baby," Clementine whispered, gently stroking strands of golden locks, "You're so perfect, and strong, and beautiful." She tucked a few loose strands of Violet's hair behind her ear, kissing her temple over and over, baby hairs clinging to the damp skin. "You okay, baby?"

"Y-yeah," the older girl answered, shaking her head a bit to regain composure before turning to look into loving, warm pools of honey, "Just a little o-overwhelmed."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Clementine asked, concerned, softly cupping her girlfriend's cheek.

"No! No...you didn't. It's just...shit...I've never cum that many times before. That's gotta be a new record for us."

"Yeah, it is," the brunette beamed with pride, tenderly caressing the side of Violet's face. "I couldn't have done it without you, Vi. You're amazing," she said, pulling the girl in for a soft, gentle kiss.

Violet grinned widely as they broke apart before her face dropped, contorting into worry and guilt. "What about you? I'm so, so,  _ so _ sorry for scratching you before. I-I don't know what came over me-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Vi," Clementine interjected, "It was actually pretty hot. Kinda turned me on a bit, to be honest."

Emerald eyes snapped wide open at the girl's response before a loving smirk played on her lips. "Noted."

Clementine pulled the blanket over their naked forms, wrapping her arms around Violet's slim waist and pulling her closer. The couple snuggled up closer to each other, Violet resting her head on her girlfriend's bare chest and their legs intertwined. The intoxicating smell of sweat and sex hanging in the air strangely lulled them into a state of tranquility. They both sighed happily, smiles plastered on their faces as they basked in the warmth of the fleece blanket and their nude bodies pressed together.

"And just so you know, I'm totally gonna pay you back tomorrow," Violet said, tilting her head up to look at her girlfriend.

"I'll be looking forward to that," Clementine replied, pressing a loving kiss to the top of the blonde's head.

"You should...cause I brought a few 'toys' of my own," Violet winked.

Clementine's eyes widened as a blush overtook her. If she didn't know already, then she certainly did now. It was going to be a busy week.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this up as fast as possible so sorry if it's not that good :/  
I've got college in a couple days so new works are probably gonna take a lot longer from now on unfortunately :(
> 
> But anyway thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos if you liked it and comment any criticism, suggestions, or requests you might have :)


End file.
